Life Goes On
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. One-shot. Over a year has passed since the threat of Renji and the holidays have come around again. However Sesshomaru is not home to share this joyous time with his family until he finds himself heading home early & is welcomed - especially by Nami.


**Here is that timestamp for 'As Time Passes'. This is a two shot. Please be warned that some material encased in this story is not suitable for underage readers. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><em>Life Goes On<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

_Part One_

* * *

><p>The black car cruised down the street at a steady pace as the inuyoukai woman drove to her daughter's school. She smiled as she came to the private school that she and her husband placed their daughter in.<p>

_Sesshomaru, _she thought happily. _I wonder what he's doing right now._

Pulling into the parking lot, Nami stepped out and leaned against the car waiting for the bell to ring. Three minutes later, it did and children came streaming out seconds later. Nami kept a close eye out for her daughter and soon spotted her running towards her mother. Nami smiled and opened her arms to the young girl as she jumped into them.

"Hi Momma," the little girl said nuzzling her mother's neck.

"How was your day little one," Nami asked as she turned and walked over to the back door of the car and pulled it opened.

"It was awesome," Akahana squealed causing her mother to wince as she placed her in the backseat of the car and strapped her in, "Oops, sorry Momma."

"It's alright sweetheart," Nami said strapping her in. "Come we'll go pick your brother up then head home and you can help me put up the Christmas tree."

Akahana beamed at her mother, "Yay, really Momma?"

"Yes really my dear," Nami said closing the door before turning and entering the driver's seat.

Stepping into the car, Nami turned on the ignition and pulled out as she made her way to her mother's house.

After a thirty minute drive, Nami pulled into the drive way and honked indicating her arrival. Her mother appeared seconds later with Nami's son in her arms as Nami stepped out of the car.

Akemi laid eyes on his mother and smiled brightly as he tried to squirm away from his grandmother. Nami smiled as she walked closer to the antsy little boy and took him into her arms. Akemi buried his nose in the crook of her neck taking in the sweet scent of his mother.

"Momma," he squealed happily as his little chubby arms wrapped around her neck.

"Hello baby," she said kissing his cheek. "Did you have fun with Grandma today?"

Akemi nodded before Nami turned to her mother. A small smile spread into her silhouette before she spoke. "Thank you for watching him Mother. I appreciate it."

"Anytime dear," Mai said kissing her daughter on the cheek then waving goodbye as she walked back into the house.

Nami smiled as her mother disappeared before she turned and placed Akemi in his car seat. Strapping him in, she pulled back after kissing him on his nose and closed the door. Rounding the car with lighting fast speed, Nami entered the driver's seat and started the car then backed out of the drive way and headed home.

* * *

><p>Nami sat upon the couch in her living room watching as her eleven month old son began crawling around on the floor looking for something to get into after spending a few hours putting up the Christmas tree with her daughter. Smoothing out the pants of her suit, she rested her hands in her lap as she smiled then called out to Akemi.<p>

"Akemi," Nami called sweetly. "Come here sweetheart."

Akemi turned at the sound of his mother's sweet angelic voice. Nami felt tears well up in her eyes. He looked just like his father. She absolutely missed her husband and was ready for him to come back home. He's been gone for almost a week and a half for some big meeting with his law firm all the way out in California. And even though he called every night and every morning, it wasn't the same. Nami _needed _to feel him at her side. But alas, he wasn't there and wouldn't be back for a few more days. Shaking the tears away, she reached out to him and he came. Using her legs to push himself up, Akemi reached his arms up and Nami picked him up sitting him in her lap.

Akemi looked up at his mother with his father's golden eyes and smiled a toothy grin. Nami felt her heart clench tightly within her chest. Akemi was the spitting image of the former western taiyoukai. Oh how she missed her husband.

"Momma," she heard a little girl's voice call from behind her.

Nami turned to see Akahana walking into the room from upstairs.

"Hello sweetheart, did you finish up all your homework?" Nami said beckoning her to come and sit down.

Akahana happily nodded her head then skipped over to the couch and took a seat beside her mother. The six year old leaned over on her wrapping her arms around her mother's waist as she closed her eyes and took in her comforting scent.

"Momma when is Daddy coming home," Akahana asked.

Nami smiled at her daughter then ran her hand through her long silver hair. "He'll be home in a few more days. Can you hold up until then?"

Akahana nodded as she her grip around Nami's waist tightened slightly. Nami continued to run her hand through her daughter's hair and held her son close for a while until all of them fell asleep there on the couch; light snores illuminating from each of them.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru returned home from his business trip a few days early. They had been able to close the deal sooner than expected so he took an early leave with permission from his boss. He missed his family. His eager son and his absolutely adorable daughter he missed with every fiber of his being. But he missed his beautiful, amazing wife the most. He missed feeling her by his side when he slept at night. He missed touching her smooth ivory skin every chance he got. He missed being able to kiss her at will. But most of all, he missed her comforting scent of sakura and honey.<p>

_Nami_, he thought with a smile as he walked to the door and placed the key into the lock.

Sesshomaru stepped into the house around 9:30 that night and was greeted by the sight of his family sleeping on the couch, all looking like complete angels. He smiled as he sat his luggage down and kicked off his shoes. He walked over to them and picked Akahana up first. The little inuyoukai wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose in his shirt knowing all too well who it was because of her sensitivity to smell. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead as he walked into her bedroom and changed her into her pajamas. Tucking the young inuyoukai into bed, he kissed her forehead once again then left after murmuring goodnight to her. Closing the door behind him, he walked back downstairs to see his son looking up at him, arms outstretched. It was like seeing himself as a child again. Akemi took after his father more than his mother. Sesshomaru smiled at the baby boy and took him into his arms. Akemi buried his nose in his neck showing how much he missed his father.

"I missed you as well," Sesshomaru whispered running a clawed hand through the baby's hair as he made his way upstairs.

Akemi made a small noise in response.

"How have your mother and sister been," Sesshomaru asked walking down the corridor towards Akemi's room.

"Kay," he whispered trying to stick Sesshomaru's tie in his mouth only to have Sesshomaru gently pull it away.

"Good," Sesshomaru said as he walked into Akemi's bedroom and laid him down in his crib. Tucking the blankets around him, Sesshomaru kissed the little inuyoukai on the forehead as he drifted off back into sleep. "Goodnight, Akemi. I'll see you in the morning."

Turning, he left the bedroom and made his way back down the stairs for his final target – his angelic wife. Sitting on the couch beside her, Sesshomaru let a clawed finger carefully trace the gentle angles of her face until she woke. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up then jumped back in complete shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing; she thought it was a dream. Was her husband really sitting there?

"Ses-sho-ma-ru," she whispered sleepily blinking her golden eyes to clear her vision. "Is that you? Am I dreaming or are you really here?"

"Yes Nami, it's me," Sesshomaru said softly leaning forward to capture her lips with his before he let go and smiled at her. "I'm home."

Oh how he missed the feel of her lips against his. Sweeping his tongue against her teeth begging for entrance, Nami complied un-reluctantly. Sesshomaru invaded her mouth devouring her; relishing in the sweet taste that he missed so much for the last nine days. Nami moaned as she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into the sweet, gentle kiss. Sesshomaru let his hands trace the gentle, perfect curves of her body letting her in on what he wanted.

"Nami," Sesshomaru said releasing her.

"Yes my love," Nami said nipping at his neck. The sexual tension between these two was so intense, it was circling the room.

"Come," Sesshomaru said taking her hand into his, "we have some things to…discuss." The mischievous glint in his eyes indicated what he meant by 'discuss' and Nami smiled.

"Let us be on our way then," Nami said as he pulled her up from the couch and led her to their bedroom.

Sesshomaru sat Nami on the bed then turned to the door then closed and locked it. They needed no interruptions from anything. And thankfully both the kids were sound asleep and would sleep all the way through their sex drive. Sesshomaru turned back to his wife and smiled. Nami could see the hungry look in his eyes as he made his way to her removing his suit jacket and loosening his tie as he did. Nami licked her lips as he got closer.

"You know Nami," Sesshomaru said taking a seat beside her. "I've missed you this entire time."

"I've missed you as well, Sesshomaru," Nami said cupping his face with her hand and pulling him towards her. "And I'm going to show you exactly how much I missed you right now." She pulled him into another crushing kiss, her full kiss swollen lips moving sensually against his as her small frame pressed against his much larger one.

Sesshomaru slowly ran a hand over her body, relishing in the feel of her figure beneath is fingertips once again. He was glad to be home before Christmas. And it was looking like Santa had come a little early this year and delivered his gift right in his lap.

Nami's pen stripped pants tightened around her thigh as she wrapped a leg around Sesshomaru's waist pulling his body close to her. The heat that was radiating off of her was drawing Sesshomaru in.

* * *

><p><strong>Cut Content. Message for the full version.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nami woke the next morning to the feel of her husband next to her. The warmth he was admitting was comforting and she had missed it for the last week and two days. She smiled as she snuggled deeper into his chest taking in his scent.<p>

"Good morning, Nami," Sesshomaru said softly gaining her attention.

Nami looked up and smiled at him. "Good morning dearest, did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, the question is did you sleep well," Sesshomaru asked bending down to kiss the top of her head.

"Yes I slept fine," Nami said drawing circles on his chest with her claws.

It was quiet between the couple for a few Moments until Nami spoke again.

"Sesshomaru," Nami said looking up at her husband.

"Yes, Nami," he said looking down as he ran a hand through her long silver hair.

"How come you came home so early," she asked. "I mean I don't mind that you're home so soon; I'm actually glad but I was wondering how you were able to come home so early."

Sesshomaru smiled as he kissed the top of her head again, "I was able to leave on early leave because we closed the deal with them sooner than expected. Yamamoto let me go early; he knew how much I missed you and the children."

Nami smiled, "Of course I know that much; especially through our phone conversations that we had every day. But you're back now thankfully."

"Yes and I don't plan on going anywhere for a while," Sesshomaru murmured while wrapping his arms around her.

Nami laid there for a few Moments before sitting up.

"Something wrong," Sesshomaru asked raising a brow as he too sat up.

"No, it's just that the kids are going to be up soon and they'll be expecting breakfast," Nami said as she reached for her robe that hung on the post of their bed.

Standing, she pulled on the robe and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she turned on the shower and stepped in letting the hot spray hit her slightly sore body soothing it almost instantly. She cleansed herself quickly before turning off the water and stepping out of the tub. Wrapping her robe around her once again, Nami exited the bathroom and returned to her bedroom. She smiled at her husband who had fallen back asleep on the bed.

_My Sesshomaru, _she thought as kissed his forehead before she walked over to her dresser and pulled opened her underwear drawer. She dressed in her under garments before pulling opened another drawer and taking out a black camisole and slipping on then walking over to the closet and pulling open the door.

She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt. Slipping the shirt on over her head, she then pulled the pants on up to her waist before running a hand through her long silver hair. She glanced back at her still sleeping husband again and smiled before turning and walking out of the room.

Walking down the stairs, she headed for the kitchen and flipped on the light. She began pulling out everything she would need to start breakfast. As she stood at the counter preparing everything to be cooked, she heard the pitter patter of little feet coming down the stairs and smiled.

"Good morning Momma," Akahana said as she sat in her seat at the table. The six year old smiled up at her mother's back as she turned to look at her.

"Good morning Akahana, how did you sleep," Nami asked with a smile.

"I sleeped good Momma," Akahana chimed as she swung her feet back and forth.

A sudden cry was heard from upstairs and Nami glanced up, "Seems your brother is awake. Stay there, I'll be right back."

Nami turned on the heel of her foot and ran up the stairs and down the hall to her son's room. Walking in, she opened the door and looked at the eleven month old that sat crying in his crib.

"I see you're awake now," Nami said as she crossed the room and took the baby into her arms. "Are you hungry Akemi?"

The child nodded his head before letting it rest on her shoulder. Nami smiled before turning and heading back down the hall. As she passed her bedroom, she heard the shower running and smiled. Her husband was awake. Walking down the stairs, Nami entered the kitchen and sat the baby down in his high chair before going back to cooking.

It was silent in the kitchen for a while and Nami was grateful for that. She was able to hear her husband upstairs as he prepared himself to come downstairs into the kitchen to join his family for breakfast. A few minutes later, she heard his footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Momma, when is Daddy coming home," Akahana asked suddenly.

"He's here now," she heard Sesshomaru say.

Akahana's head snapped to the left as she looked over at her father before jumping out of her chair, squealing her head off as she ran over to him and launched herself into his embrace.

"Daddy," she screeched, "Daddy you're home! Daddy I missed you!"

Sesshomaru smiled as he kissed his little girl's head and wrapped his arms around her little form tightly, "Of course I am. I missed you all so much."

"I misseded you more, Daddy," Akahana said burying her nose in his neck. He could feel her tears running along his skin, "I misseded you a whole lot."

Sesshomaru smiled as he made his way to the table with Akahana in his arms, "I know you did."

Sitting her down he turned and picked up his son who instantly latched on to him burying his nose in the crook of his neck. Sesshomaru smiled as he kissed the child on his head before sitting down with him in his seat. Akahana jumped down from her chair and scurried over to sit in Sesshomaru's lap with her brother.

"It's good to see you all again," Sesshomaru said kissing both of his children on the top of the head.

"We're all glad that you're back," Nami said as she turned back to look at them. A soft smile creased her features as she looked at her husband sitting with their children. "This is a Kodak moment."

Sesshomaru shot her a look before Nami turned around again and continued cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>Due to recent events, I have to edit the content of this because it will end up deleted if not. Message me if you want to full version.<strong>


End file.
